Lighting provided by electrical devices instead of natural lighting from the sun is an important source of lighting for horticultural. Various lighting technologies have been used such as incandescent lights, metal halide lights, high pressure sodium lights, and fluorescent lights. LED lights have started to be used for indoor and outdoor lighting. New techniques and technologies are needed for horticultural lighting that take advantage of the recent improvements in LED lights.